Massage to Remember
by Row
Summary: Ron thinks about Hermione. Ron spies on Hermione. Eventually there is a massage and maybe some new understanding.
1. Oy! The Pain!

A Massage to Remember  
  
Disclaimer: For entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is met.  
  
A/N: this is my first fanfic but since I so love reading all of yours I just had to try my hand at it. This is more of a short story in short chapters.just because I like naming chapters.(  
  
Chapter 1: Oy! The pain  
  
"Urggghhh!"  
  
Ron Weasley shifted uncomfortably on his bed as another jab of pain shot through his sore back and up through his aching shoulders muscles. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as he tried for what seem like the millionth time that night to find a position that didn't make his muscles feel like they were on fire. He tangled in his bed sheets shifting his weight onto his left side. Big mistake.  
  
"Oww! Oww! Ahhhhh!"  
  
Ron threw out a few more random curse words as another bolt of pain shot through his left shoulder. He jolted upright in bed, his long legs dangling over the edge and big feet making contact with the cold stone floor. He stayed still for a moment attempting to ease the pain, resting his forehead in his hand. After a few minutes he looked up. He snorted inwardly as he regarded his sleeping roommates. Any one of them could have easily slept through one of Neville's mammoth potion explosions.even Neville himself, so he was reasonably certain his agony-induced curses had gone unnoticed.  
  
He sighed enviously. Truth be known, he was as hard a sleeper as anyone. It was a useful trait when your childhood bedroom was next door to crazy twin brothers who were constantly blowing things up, a mother whose voice could at times be quite shrill and a ghoul in the attic who never tired of rattling around. Yes, normally he would have been out like a light. But not tonight.  
  
Ron cautiously pulled his nightshirt over his head and let it fall to the ground. He reached a lanky arm over his bare back, attempting to rub the spot that seemed to be giving him the most trouble. Unfortunately, the area was just out of his reach, and the action only caused him to wince. He heard Madame's Pomfrey's voice in his head.  
  
"Honestly, I don't understand why you and Mr. Malfoy cannot just leave each other alone. You're both 6th year prefects and yet you act like children. You ought to be setting an example for the younger students. Well perhaps this will finally teach you both a lesson. I've done all I can for you. I'm afraid you're just going to have to grin and bear it. At any rate, you should feel better in the morning."  
  
Ron snorted. He was certainly not grinning now and morning seemed like years away. Madame Pomfrey was right of course. He had let his temper get the best of him and now he was paying for it. But god, how he despised Malfoy. That evil git. He deserved whatever he got. He thought back on the day's events with a mixture of emotions.  
  
It had started so well. Gryfindor had won the quidditch cup! They had beat Slytherin. No, more correctly, they had kicked Slytherin's slimy arses all over the place. It had been an excellent match and all of Gryfindor had run out to greet their players. This of course included Hermione running towards Harry and himself, greeting them both with large hugs and Ron had even gotten a kiss on his cheek, something that had not gone unnoticed by him.or by bloody Malfoy.  
  
"Awww. Isn't that nice. Weasel has his very own mudblood to play with. Don't feel too special, I hear those mudbloods are right dirty little tramps, give it up for anyone who wants it.ESPECIALLY Granger."  
  
It was a stupid, cruel and untrue thing to say. In other words, totally Malfoy. Ron knew that with all the commotion probably only a handful of people heard it anyway, and nobody paid much attention to what Malfoy said besides his Slytherin flunkies. But he also knew that Hermione heard it and he had most certainly heard it.  
  
It had taken less then a second for his temper to flare, and not much longer to pull out his wand and point it directly at Malfoy. He could hear Hermione's voice pleading with him to just ignore the prat even as he spoke the words that produced the bolt of magic that flew from his wand. He had watched it hit Malfoy directly in the chest. Unfortunately, that was all he had seen as a bolt of magic flew out of Malfoy's wand even as he was falling to the ground. Ron tried to use a defensive move but there wasn't enough time and Malfoy's spell had hit square in the back.  
  
"Ugggghhhh."  
  
The memory alone seemed to make the pain flare up again and he shifted uncomfortably. So this is where his childish actions had landed him. Instead of celebrating with his fellow Gryfindors he had spent the time in the hospital wing. Malfoy had hit him with a particularly powerful paralysis spell that had seemed to twist all the muscles in his upper body into knots. Madame Pomfrey had managed to alleviate the paralysis, but there was nothing that could be done about the enduring pain, except to simply endure it.  
  
He took a small amount of comfort in the fact that he had hit Malfoy with a particularly powerful slug spell. Yes, it was the same spell that had backfired on him during 2nd year, but lets just say he had enhanced it since then. He took a sort of sick pleasure in knowing that Malfoy was probably at this very moment still expelling slugs. Really big, extra- slimy, long-lasting slugs.expelling from.well.both ends. Oh yes, Hermione was not the only one who could improve a spell.  
  
A loud Neville-sounding snore brought him out of his thoughts. There really wasn't any point in trying to sleep tonight. He stood up slowly, relieved to find his lower body experiencing only normal after-intense- quidditch stiffness. He carefully pulled his orange night robe over his shoulders. He decided to head down to the common room to get his mind on something besides the pain he was feeling and the sleep he was not getting. Perhaps he could scrounge up a piece of celebratory cake he had missed out on. 


	2. Peeping Ron

Chapter 2: Peeping Ron  
  
Ron slowly headed down the stairs from the boys dormitory. It surprised him to see light flickering from the common room entrance. He couldn't imagine who was still up at this hour, especially after the all-day celebration that had gone on after the match. He stopped when he reached the entrance to the common room. He didn't hear any voices, but he also didn't want to walk in on any snogging classmates. He peered out into the room and a smiled played across his lips as he laid eyes on the one and only Hermione Granger. He chuckled inwardly. He should have figured.  
  
It was classic Hermione. There she was wrapped in her long white dressing gown, sitting sideways on the burgundy plush couch in front of a blazing fire. Her legs were tucked underneath her and she was leaning over a large book that was propped open against the arm of the couch. She was biting her bottom lip and tapping a finger rhythmically on her knee. She was, of course, reading intently.  
  
Ron felt a bit of the tension in his body subside. It was a familiar image, a comforting image. Somehow, if she was okay then he was okay. He realized that was probably oversimplifying their relationship, but there were moments when he knew it was just that simple.  
  
He watched her for a few more minutes, letting the image calm him. He didn't regret being overly protective of her. He would always try to spare her pain.any kind of pain. He just didn't know how to do be any other way. He thought about making his presence known but decided not to disturb her. He felt a bit better and it was quite late. Plus if he knew Hermione, and he did, he was probably in for a lecture for his earlier actions. Somehow, it was nicer just to chalk this up to one of those overly simplified.moments.  
  
He turned to head back up the stairs when he heard a rustling noise and froze. He thought he might have been spotted, but Hermione had only reached down for another large book, which she propped open in front of the other. She looked ready to settle in for some more light reading but the nearby fire caught her attention and she turned her head towards it. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed. She seemed to fall deep into thought as she gazed into the fire.  
  
Ron watched her watch the flames. The glowing fire illuminated her face flickering over her smooth skin and making her big brown eyes shine. Ron smiled to himself. Her eyes sparkled the same way they did whenever he said something that particularly annoyed her and she was just about to let him have it. The flames picked up the gold and auburn highlights of her hair, which was twisted in a loose ever-curly ponytail trailing down her back. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand while the other hand pushed a stray curl away from her face, only to have it float in slow motion back to its original place. Ron was as mesmerized watching Hermione as she was watching the flames. He suddenly wished he knew what she was thinking about.  
  
He jumped slightly as Hermione suddenly broke her intense gaze and rose up on her knees. She began undoing the belt of her white dressing gown. Ron eyes grew large. Why the devil was she undressing in the middle of the common room, where anyone could walk in? Was she expecting someone? KRUM? What game was she playing at? His mind went through a dozen more completely irrational scenarios before one logical explanation took hold and it dawned on him she was probably just warm from the fire. Hermione slid her dressing gown off her arms, carefully folded it and laid it over the back of the couch. Ron had to stifle a gasp and almost tripped down the stairs when he saw what she was wearing. A giant smug grin spread across his freckled features that no paralysis curse could have prevented.  
  
No, she wasn't clad in sexy red lingerie or black leather dominatrix attire, but the sight of Hermione wearing his bright orange Chudley Cannons t-shirt was just as surprising and completely amusing. He knew he hadn't lost that shirt. He vaguely remembered letting her borrow it over the summer when she had stayed at the burrow for a few days, but then it had vanished. It was one of his older Canon shirts and he considered it lucky and had usually worn it to watch Cannon Matches. Even though his mum had denied it, he had figured she had finally disposed of it since he would never let her mend it (could affect its luck potential) and she was always referring to it as that horrible, moth-eaten, holey-thing.  
  
As his initial amusement faded he realized that right now his shirt didn't look too holey or horrible. First of all Hermione had clearly mended some of the larger rips and holes (why didn't women understand about luck potential?) Secondly, Hermione wore the shirt differently then he remembered. She had the short sleeves pushed up to her shoulders and although it was probably five sizes too large for her petite frame, she had the material gathered in a knot on one side so that his shirt actually looked rather.form fitting on her. She also had on a pair of white pajama pants made of some kind of silky looking material that came to her mid-hip level. He swallowed, realizing he probably shouldn't be staring at his best friends hips, or the small of her back, or her navel, or curvaceous.enough!  
  
Ron forced himself to look away. He was not some pervy peeping tom after all. It was Hermione. Just familiar, brilliant, amusing, clever, irritating.he glanced back at her.. pretty.. damn.. sexy.Hermione. No! This was not an appropriate way to be thinking about his best friend. It never was. Ron sighed and leaned against the stonewall in frustration.big mistake!  
  
"Ow! Owww! OWWW!"  
  
He had been standing still for so long he had forgotten about his painful condition, but the sudden contact with the wall was an instant reminder. The bolt of pain caused him to seize up and lose his balance. He felt himself falling towards the ground. So much for not making his presence known.  
  
A/N: I said eventually there is a massage.you'll just have to wait and see. ( Thank you for the reviews and thank you to my beta. 


	3. Hermione's Heart

Chapter 3: Hermione's heart A/N: This chapter goes back a bit in time to give a bit of Hermione's point of view.  
  
It was late. She knew that. She should have been in bed. Well she had been in bed, but there really was not any point in staying in bed if she could not sleep, and she definitely could not. So Hermione had come down to the common room. At least if she wasn't going to get any sleep she could get some more reading in. It usually helped relax her mind. Usually.But not tonight. She realized she had read the current page four times and still did not have the vaguest idea what is said.  
  
It was all his fault. That red head had been the source of more then a few sleepless nights for her, not that he knew it. Not like he would ever lose any sleep over her. No, he was probably sleeping like a rock. She bit her lip. She actually hoped he was sleeping like a rock, because that would mean he was okay. And she just needed to know that Ron was okay.  
  
Nobody else in the world could make her so frustrated and at the same time so worried. Nobody. On one hand she was upset with him for being a stupid prat, overreacting and getting himself hurt. On the other hand she couldn't sleep because she was so concerned about him. She sighed running her fingers through her long curly locks. Her relationship with Ron Weasley was the single most maddening aspect of her personal life, and yet she knew, at least at night when she was by alone and being honest with herself, that as maddening as it may have been, she would be lost without it.without him.  
  
Of course, he must be okay now. She had snuck over to the hospital wing just to check on him and he had not been there, so obviously he was well enough to be released. So why couldn't she sleep? An image of Ron writhing on the ground in pain and then not moving at all flashed in her mind making her entire body stiffen. Damn that Malfoy for hitting Ron with that horrible paralysis spell. If he had not been throwing up slugs and she had not been so concerned about Ron, she would have cursed him into oblivion herself. When Ron had stopped moving it had felt like her heart had stopped for a few moments. The image flashed in her mind again and she had to shake herself slightly to make it go away. Enough of this! Ron was okay. Even though Madame Pomfrey would not let her and Harry see him, she had assured them that Ron would be fine after some treatment. The logical thing was just to go bed and check on him in the morning, and yet, sleep would not come. Hermione gave up on the page she was attempting to read and decided to switch to another book, reaching down to grab it off the floor.  
  
A crackle from the large fire as another log magically appeared and began burning caught her attention. The flames were mesmerizing. It was warm and comforting. The orange, red and blue flames danced and twisted about wildly. It reminded her of him. She saw Ron's image whizzing by her during quidditch practice, his red hair and blue eyes combining with the orange of his Cannons sweatshirt as he streaked by. He was slowing down and grinning at her. That playful grin that lit up his eyes and made every freckle stand out. She loved that grin. She loved him. Even if he was a reckless infuriating git.  
  
Another log crackled and sparked in the fire causing the flames to shift and making her image of Ron vanish. She pressed the back of her palms to her cheeks. Being so close to the fire had made her skin quite warm (Or from thinking about Ron for so long). She pulled herself up to her knees undoing the belt of her dressing gown and sliding it off her shoulders. She settled back into read and smiled as her fingers ran over the material of her orange Cannons t-shirt. Her lucky shirt. Okay, it was not technically her t-shirt. In fact, it really was not her shirt at all, but she had sort of borrowed it.for an undetermined amount of time.  
  
When she had stayed at the burrow over the summer Ron had loaned it to her when they had all gone to a Cannon's match. Ron had insisted it was bad luck not to wear a Cannon's shirt to a match. (His crazy luck potential theory). She had worn it over her tank top and it had just about come down past her knees. She could still hear Mrs. Weasley scolding Ron for giving her what she described as a 'terrible hole-infested rag' to wear. But Hermione didn't think it was too terrible. In fact, she had liked it so much she had forgotten to give it back.  
  
She rubbed the thin faded orange material between her fingers. She had mended some of the larger rips but all in all it was still the same ruddy shirt. There was something about it she liked. It was familiar and comfortable and kind of just felt like Ron. She could tie up one side and wear it normally or leave it at its full length and literally pull her entire body inside it, cocooning herself in it. She'd give it back to him.one of these days.  
  
Hermione felt a bit better and started reading again. She would see Ron in the morning. However, she didn't get too far as a loud commotion and what sounded like someone yelping in pain came from the common room entrance to the boy's dorms. Hermione jumped about a mile off the couch, grabbing her wand and pointing it in the direction of the sound. Her eyes went wide as she saw the familiar form of Ronald Weasley sprawled out on his back on the floor. Speak of the devil.  
  
A/N: thank you for the reviews! They make my day!!! ( I promise there is a massage eventually. 


	4. Dancing and Dessert

Chap. 4: Dancing and Dessert:  
  
"RON! WHAT THE-, YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!" She was so shocked to see him and so relieved to see him at the same time that she couldn't seem to pick the proper emotion, but her sentiment quickly turned to concern as she saw his face contort in obvious pain.  
  
"Ahhhh! Damn! Bloody---" his voice trailed off as he attempted to turn over, but the action only caused him to elicit another string of curses.  
  
Hermione rushed over to him and knelt beside him dropping her wand. He was still twisting in pain, and although she was still confused over why he had suddenly appeared, she was more worried about his current condition. He was still struggling to get up and continued to wince in pain. His face was as red as his hair and she was afraid he was going to seriously hurt himself.  
  
"Ron, you have got to lie still for a minute," she said in a calm voice. "Movement just makes the pain worse."  
  
"Yah (OUCH) I noticed. Could you (Ahhrrr-bloody-hell) lay off (OUCH) the lecture Hermione," he spat through clenched teeth. "I'm in bloody pain here."  
  
Ron struggled to get up, his embarrassment at being caught watching her mixed with the pain shooting through his upper body. He felt like he needed to jump up and explain that he was not spying on her, not really anyway, but his body was just not complying. He felt a warm palm rest gently on his forehead and he heard her speak in a low soothing voice near his ear.  
  
"Ron, please stop thrashing about," she said in a soothing voice. "You're just going to make the spell last longer." She continued to speak soothingly and gently caress his forehead.  
  
Ron finally complied and remained still. Although he still felt the pain, the gentle pressure from Hermione's hand and the sound of her voice so close to his ear calmed him, or at least distracted him. He stayed like that for a few more minutes, focusing on the feel of her hand gently caressing his forehead, before he finally opened his eyes and carefully turned his head. When he did, he was starring into deep brown pupils filled with concern and questions. He blinked a few times.  
  
"I wasn't spying on you," he said in a quiet but sincere voice.  
  
"Well, that's a relief," she replied a hint of smugness in her voice. "What exactly were you doing?" Her face was still very close to his and her hand continued to gently caress his head.  
  
"This bloody spell won't let me sleep, so I thought I'd find a piece of left over victory cake."  
  
Hermione felt a smile tug at her lips. Typical Ron, always thinking with his stomach.  
  
"You should be in the hospital wing Ron. You were seriously hurt today."  
  
"You don't say? I thought I was writhing in pain all night for kicks," he replied sarcastically. He immediately regretted this remark when her eyes narrowed slightly and the gentle soothing pressure on his head abruptly stopped as she pulled her hand back.  
  
"Well fine then. I'll just be heading to bed now," she said. "I'll leave the fire going. I imagine laying on this cold stone floor all night you could get a bit chilly."  
  
She didn't want to be short with him, but she didn't appreciate his sarcasm when she was clearly concerned about him and losing out on her own sleep because of him. She started to get up when she felt his hand touch her knee.  
  
"No, Don't go. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Hermione. I act like a git when I'm in pain."  
  
"What's your excuse for all the other times?" Now it was Ron's turn to shoot her a look.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry too." She knelt back down replacing her hand on his forehead. His hand was still on her knee. She breathed out a long sigh realizing it probably sounded like an annoyed sigh to Ron, but knowing it was actually one of total relief that she could see with her own eyes that he was okay.  
  
"I think I can get up now," Ron said after a few minutes. He started to attempt to raise himself.  
  
"No. No." She placed her hand on his chest gently. "Wait a few more minutes. With paralysis curses it's better to completely relax your muscles before you attempt movement."  
  
"Since when are you an expert on paralysis spells?"  
  
"Since today. I did some research in the library after your little incident with Malfoy."  
  
"Hermione, don't tell me that you missed the whole celebration to study up on paralysis spells?"  
  
"No. Well I was at the party for a bit, but I was worried about you and I thought to get my mind off--"  
  
"You were worried about me?" His eyes caught hers for a minute and she suddenly felt a bit embarrassed and looked away.  
  
"Of course I was so worried, umm, what I mean is that all of us were quite worried, Harry, Ginny, Neville, everybody on the team, Doby, and ummm, Professor McGonagall-," she was rambling but his intense stare was making her nervous. She stopped mid-ramble when she felt him squeeze her knee gently. He was looking at her with a playful smile on his face. She was suddenly aware that her hand was resting on his chest. She tried to nonchalantly remove it, but Ron rested his free hand on top of hers before she had a chance. She met his eyes questioningly.  
  
"Thanks for worrying about me, Hermione. It means a lot to me." He said it so sincerely that she couldn't help smiling adoringly at him for a moment.  
  
"Well, honestly Ron, no need to thank me. What are friends for anyway?"  
  
"Exactly that I guess," he said.  
  
Hermione couldn't take anymore. The way he was speaking and looking at her was so sweet, so sincere, and so completely sexy. The feeling of his strong chest rising and sinking with each breath beneath her palm and his warm hand resting on her own was so lovely. Here was this boy who drove her so crazy, made her worry so much, and who could make her feel so happy.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ron was looking at her from the ground with concerned eyes. He thought they had been sharing a nice moment, but Hermione had a far off almost dreamy look in her eyes. "Did you fall asleep?"  
  
"Umm...no. I was just thinking that you shouldn't be lying on that cold floor any longer then necessary. Why don't I help you up now?"  
  
"All right then," said Ron eyeing her a bit suspiciously. "That hand getting up would be helpful."  
  
"Oh, of course," said Hermione. Ron started slowly sitting up. The movement didn't agree with his upper body and Hermione winced herself when she saw the painful expression on his face."  
  
"Still hurts quite a bit, doesn't it?  
  
"It's a bit better," he winced again as he attempted to rotate so he could get to a full standing position. Hermione was giving him a look like she didn't believe him in the least. "Well, okay, it still hurts, but honestly it is an improvement." He smiled weakly before trying to stand all the way up.  
  
He teetered a bit as he was standing and Hermione, afraid he was about to fall, instinctually grabbed him around the waist to try and steady him. Unfortunately, the action caught Ron off guard and he stumbled falling forward against her, causing them to spin awkwardly around in one direction, and then back the other direction as Hermione unsuccessfully attempted to balance his weight.  
  
"Ommmph," was the sound that escaped Hermione's lips as she hit the wall with Ron's full weight on top of her. When she opened her eyes, she was staring into Ron's eyes. Her arms were still wrapped around his waist. They both looked deep into the others eyes. They knew what was going to happen next.  
  
They simultaneously burst out laughing.  
  
Neither could help their uncontrollable laughter. Ron's head leaned against her shoulder as he shook with laughter, while Hermione rested her hand in his red hair, as though it was the most natural movement on earth.  
  
Ron's laughter was definitely causing him pain, but between the sound of Hermione's laughter mixed with his own, he barely noticed it. He unconsciously ran a hand through her long soft curls continuing to laugh. Finally, their tears of laughter subsided and they managed to regain most of their senses.  
  
"Are you okay Hermione?" Ron asked between his last remaining chuckles. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," she giggled. "What about you? Isn't this aggravating your condition?" Ron smiled back at her.  
  
"Nah. Honestly, I think it's the best medicine there is. Keeps my mind off it." He looked at her and moved a curl away from her face. "We're quite a pair aren't we Hermione?"  
  
Hermione felt here cheeks flush slightly. "I guess you could say that, but I think we'll have to work on our dancing." Another smaller fit of laughter overtook them before Ron straightened up and moved back a bit.  
  
"You know, even though I missed the whole party, I'm having quite a lovely time with you tonight."  
  
"Well don't sound so surprised," she replied. "I can be the life of the party you know."  
  
Ron chuckled. "Yah, maybe if the party is in the library," he joked. Hermione shot him a look.  
  
"You're lucky that you are in terrible pain already, or I may have been forced to hex you for that one," she said smiling devilishly at him. "Although if we did have more parties in the library I could get some work done-"  
  
"Please tell me you're kidding."  
  
"I am," she laughed. "But really Ron, I'm glad you're having a bit of fun. I really was sorry you missed the party, everyone was."  
  
"Thanks Hermione." There was a moment of silence between them as they stood smiling at the other. Hermione bit her lip nervously. She knew she should let him get back to bed, but part of her didn't want their little late night encounter to end just yet. She suddenly remembered.  
  
"Oh Ron, I almost forgot. I have a surprise for you." She dashed off towards the opposite side of the common room.  
  
"Surprise?" He echoed as he watched her go.  
  
"Yes. Go and sit down on the couch and I'll show you. Oh, and close your eyes." Ron was baffled but did as he was told, sitting slowly down on the couch and wincing a little.  
  
"Do I even get a hint?"  
  
"It's something I'm certain you've been dreaming about. Are your eyes closed?"  
  
"Umm, yes." He shut his eyes. His curiosity was peaked.  
  
"Open your mouth Ron."  
  
"What?" He was baffled.  
  
"Just open your mouth and trust me. You'll love it."  
  
Ron swallowed nervously but did as he was told, opening his mouth a bit. Hermione sat down on the couch next to him. She looked at him with his eyes shut, studying his long red eyelashes with his mouth formed in the most adorable O-shape. She looked down at the napkin holding the piece of victory cake she had managed to save for him from the party. She had neglected to save a fork so she broke off a piece with her fingers and gently brought it to his lips.  
  
"Mmmmm...delicious," said Ron, immediately recognizing the unmistakable taste of chocolate cake. His eyes shot open. "How did you know?"  
  
"Oh please, like it's not common knowledge that Ron Weasley lives for sweets," she said as she carefully broke off another piece of cake with her fingers and brought it towards his lips.  
  
Ron smiled as Hermione brought another piece of cake to his lips. He caught her wrist in his hand just as she was about to feed him the piece of cake.  
  
"I wouldn't say it's the only thing I live for," he said as he gently closed his lips over the piece of cake she was holding, sucking on her fingertips just slightly before releasing her wrist. He had no idea what came over him and neither did Hermione if her expression was any indication. She was looking at him wide-eyed and her cheeks were quickly becoming rather rosy. They stared at each other for a bit before Hermione looked down.  
  
"No more cake," she said quietly looking at the napkin, but Ron could have sworn there was disappointment in her voice. She stood up brushing some stay crumbs off her shirt. Her fingers were still tingling where Ron had...sucked them and she was feeling a bit overwhelmed. But in a good way. A really good way.  
  
"Well I guess we should call it a night," Ron said taking her reaction as not good. He started to get up feeling the pain in his back again.  
  
"N-No. I mean just a wait a minute." Hermione felt awkward but she just didn't want the night to end like this. She didn't know exactly what she was feeling, but she felt like she would regret it if she let him go now. "I mean your back still hurts right?"  
  
"Yah, but Madame Pomfrey said the muscles would be sore for a few days."  
  
"Well maybe I can help." She walked towards him and picked up one of the books on the floor, propped it open and began paging through it. Ron sighed. The awkwardness had passed but she was back in Hermione-knows-best mode.  
  
"Really Hermione, it's fine. Madame Pomfrey said there wasn't any other helpful magic for this type of curse. Just have to let it run its course." Hermione ignored him and continued paging through the book for a few minutes before she looked back up at him.  
  
"It's not a magic book, it's a muggle book," she said continuing to page through it.  
  
Ron's eyes went wide. "Now hold on just a minute. I'm not up for any crazy muggle medical miracles. Nobody is getting near me with any scables or hyrdrogermic needles."  
  
Hermione smiled, her face still buried in her book. "It's scalpel and hypodermic needle, and I'm not talking about anything quite that invasive."  
  
"Good. As long as we have that clear." Ron was still suspicious. "So what exactly did you have in mind Dr. Granger?"  
  
Hermione finally looked up from her book with that gleam in her eyes that made Ron certain he was in trouble.  
  
"Massage."  
  
"Massage?"  
  
"Yes. Massage therapy. I've been reading up on it and it's a proven way to reduce muscle spasms and increase circulation. You know, quicken the healing process."  
  
"Let me get this straight, YOU want to give ME a massage to quicken my healing process?" Ron didn't believe he was hearing correctly.  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Right then, lets get started shall we?" Hermione clapped her hands together and rubbed her palms together. She gave Ron a look that made him feel like he suddenly understood the muggle term "witch doctor."  
  
"Take off your robe Ron." Ron looked at her astounded, but her head was buried in her book again.  
  
Well who am I to disobey the doctor's order. Ron glanced back up at Hermione who was chewing on her lip, concentrating on whatever passage she was reviewing.  
  
He had a feeling this would be a very interesting night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- A/N: I know 4 chapters and no massage yet. But I promise it is in the next and hopefully last chapter. Sorry, about the long wait. You know it takes a great mind a long time to work, and an ungreat mind like mine even longer. ( Reviews are appreciated. 


End file.
